The coldest sex
by Azhy
Summary: Abrí la boca para empezar con un buen 'hijo de puta', sin embargo, el aire que entró a mi boca apenas fue suficiente para emitir un gemido ante la intromisión de su lengua.¿Así que 'Blancas bragas Haruno' había logrado tal cosa, eh? Pues ni tan mojigata.


_Disclaimer applied._

* * *

><p>Friolenta. Así siempre había sido yo.<p>

Tenía el cuerpo muy frío, como si por mis venas corriera agua helada en lugar de sangre. Siempre vestía ropa abrigadora, sin importar el clima o la estación en la que nos encontráramos.

Ino suele burlarse de ello. Dice que soy una ridícula. '¡Mojigata!', es como le gusta clasificarme. Yo le reitero que no lo hago por pena a exhibir mi —no tan dotado— cuerpo, si no porque simplemente tenía frío. Mucho frío.

Con un 'ándate a la mierda, entonces' de parte de mi amiga, solían acabar nuestras discusiones sobre ese tema (y sobre casi todas nuestras discusiones).

De ahí el bonito mote que Ino me puso y que tuve que aguantar por todos mis años de universidad —porque Ino no se reprimía a decirlo solo conmigo—: 'Blancas bragas Haruno'.

—¿Blancas bragas? —cuestioné yo.

—Blancas, por puritana —respondió simplemente, sin embargo, al ver mi cara de desconcierto; agregó—: ¡Vamos Sakura!, todo el mundo sabe que solo las monjas y puritanas usan bragas blancas.

¿Todo el mundo lo sabe? me pregunté yo. ¿Acaso todo el mundo sabía de esta regla y me la habían escondido durante 22 años?

Bola de mierderos, sinceramente.

Llevaba usando bragas blancas desde que era una cría, y, aunque no fuera precisamente una pre-adulta experimentada, pues se podría decir que era… una casi mujer. Hasta que pasara la bendita iniciación de la que Ino tanto hablaba.

Aquella; sabrán todos muy bien a que me refiero.

—¡Gana la primera que pierda la virginidad! —gritó eufórica mi rubia amiga, durante una pijamada que hice en mi casa al cumplir los 16. Reí estrepitosamente, sonrojada hasta las orejas.

Claro, hasta que entró corriendo mi madre a la habitación olvidando el color de su piel en la cocina, o en donde quiera que hubiera estado.

La recuerdo como una de las noches pre-sermón más divertidas e incoherentes de mi vida. Por supuesto, al día siguiente mi madre tuvo conmigo "la charla", y, sorpresivamente, se nos unió papá.

Desde aquel día, Ino no volvió a pasar la noche en mi casa.

Retomando el tema de mis bragas —que extraño—; pues he de decir que me había acostumbrado. A pesar de que Ino me llamaba de esa manera enfrente de todos, incluso de mi familia (un punto menos para ella), al menos la demás gente tenía la decencia de no llamarme así también, o, por lo menos, de reírse discretamente.

Como sea, con bragas blancas o no, conseguí una cita para la graduación. Ino me arregló y quede —enserio— muy linda, aunque se cansó de reprocharme el hecho de que llevara un abrigo, siendo el vestido tan bonito. ¡Pero al demonio!, tenía frío y seguía viéndome muy bien. Hasta el tipo pareció sorprendido al verme. Salí con él unas cuantas veces más, pero dejé de verlo un tiempo y entre buscar trabajo, asentarme en un departamento y pagar mis gastos, le perdí la pista.

Había conseguido trabajo en un hospital importante en el centro de Tokio —benditas sean las influencias de mi padre en el campo médico— y me instalé en un departamento a unas cuadras del hospital.

Ino se mudó a un lado de mí —para desgracia de mi madre— tres meses después, ya que su relación con el chico con el que salía y vivía, había fracasado rotundamente.

Esa vez dijo estar harta de los hombres, y que no volvería a caer en la garras de ningún otro.

Dos semanas después, llegó a mi apartamento rogando que la acompañara a una doble cita.

—¡Este chico me encanta, y es un amor! Pero no quiere que su amigo este solo—canturreó en mi oído. Y, a falta de algo bueno que hacer el sábado, termine aceptando.

Nos dirigíamos a una cafetería al norte de Tokio, un tanto retirada; pero Ino insistió en que era el mejor cappuccino que había probado en su vida. Durante el trayecto, en el taxi, ella comentó estar agradecida por el hecho de que fuera invierno, así nuestras citas no pensarían que íbamos a llevarlos al Polo Norte.

Miré hacia la ventana, observando los copos de nieve caer lentamente. Me desconecté y un rato después logré asimilar que Ino hacía referencia a mi vestimenta con su comentario anterior.

Maldije. Odiaba el invierno.

Llegamos media hora después, y, por cómo me lo había descrito anteriormente, supe que el chico rubio parado en la entrada, junto a un moreno alto, era nuestra cita.

Eso y que el rubio agitó su mano como si le diera un calambre, gritando el nombre de Ino como poseso, pero… siendo un poseso feliz.

Entramos a la cafetería y nos acomodamos en una mesa cercana a la cálida brisa que emergía de la cocina, a petición mía.

Hicimos las presentaciones correspondientes. Naruto, el rubio desquiciado de ojos azules y Sasuke, el moreno alto que no había pronunciado más que un "Hn" cuando dije mi nombre. Examinó mi persona de arriba a abajo. Se detuvo abruptamente en mi cabeza, observando con fijeza mi cabello, o más bien, el color de este. Después sonrió, una sonrisa que no me agrado en lo absoluto.

Ino pellizcó mi pierna por debajo de la mesa y murmuró a mi oído—: ¡Vaya forma de mirar! —con ese tonito suyo pre-orgasmo. Había vivido en el mismo dormitorio con ella durante la universidad, así que yo conocía bien ese tonito.

Rodé los ojos dejándole en claro mi fastidio con aquella situación. Ella sonrió y comenzó a platicar con su cita, aligerando el ambiente. Me introdujeron en la plática con un comentario de Naruto, algo sobre una medicina experimental que le habían recetado y el no estaba del todo seguro de consumir.

—Sakura es médico —comentó Ino.

Eso llamó la atención de Sasuke, que parecía abstraído en su mundo antes de las palabras de mi amiga.

—¿Lo eres, Sakura−chan? —preguntó el rubio.

Asentí y me pregunte si eso de agarrar confianza tan rápido sería solo cosa de rubios.

—¡Igual que el Teme! —sonrió Naruto.

Miré al moreno con interés, el solo asintió.

La charla prosiguió fluida entre Ino y Naruto, ambos eran escandalosos y en más de una ocasión la gente de otras mesas volteaba a vernos raro. Sin embargo, mi conversación con Sasuke era todo lo contrario. Yo le hice un par de preguntas sobre su trabajo, las cuales él respondió escuetamente.

Decidí dejar eso de lado y me levanté, excusándome de que iría al baño.

Iría, fumaría un cigarrillo y me excusaría con cualquier estupidez que se me ocurriera para largarme de ahí. Entré con rapidez, y al cerciorarme de que estaba sola, encendí un cigarrillo. Le dí una calada con tranquilidad antes de que la perilla de la puerta se moviera, y esta se abriera.

Entré en pánico —sin saber verdaderamente porque— y lancé el cigarrillo a una taza de baño. La puerta se abrió por completo y dejo pasar a Sasuke. Yo lo miré incrédula, sin saber qué hacer.

Él cerró la puerta y me miro serio.

—Es el baño de… mujeres —logré argumentar apenas. El me miró con cara de: ¿crees que no me he dado cuenta? Y, de ser posible, yo le hubiera contestado con una cara de: si ya te diste cuenta, ¿qué mierda haces aquí?

Pero creo que no es posible dominar las facciones para expresar eso.

Me mantuve en silencio y mire con nerviosismo el cigarrillo flotando en la taza de baño, intercalando mi mirada entre este y Sasuke. El moreno miró en la misma dirección que yo y sonrió levemente, mirándome con burla.

Suspiré derrotada y saqué la cajetilla de mi bolso, tomando un nuevo cigarrillo. Le ofrecí a Sasuke, quien aceptó silenciosamente y saco un encendedor. Él me ofreció fuego. Me acerqué y prendí mi cigarro con rapidez; la mirada que me dedico mientras lo hacía me intimido.

Di la primera calada y solté el humo con pereza. Sasuke, sin embargo, solo lo miraba fijamente, dejando que se consumiera.

—Se fuma, ¿sabes?

Me miró, y yo rehuí de su mirada. Segundos después escuché como soltaba el aire y una estela de humo se expandió por la habitación.

—Creí que eras fácil —lo escuché hablar tranquilamente.

Me ahogaba. Tosí agresivamente intentando recuperar la respiración. Unos segundos más tarde, con la garganta lastimada, logré girarme hacia su dirección y soltar un leve: "¿qué?"

El suspiró, antes de darle otra calada al cigarrillo.

—De verdad pensé que eras fácil, es decir: tienes el cabello rosa —dijo mirando el cigarro flotando en la taza—. Solo acepté acompañar al idiota de Naruto por eso. Creí que eras fácil. Ino lo parece.

Hice una mueca de disgusto. Me había llamado zorra. ¡A mí, que era una inocente virgen de 22 años! Y después había llamado así a mi mejor amiga, que era… bueno, pues era Ino, y con quien no estaba del todo errado.

Pero dejando de lado eso, ¡me había ofendido! ¡Me había echado en cara que fue en busca de sexo, nada más! Me sentí ofendida y humillada. El muy idiota…

Entonces paré el tren de mis pensamientos y me di cuenta de que mi respiración se había acelerado considerablemente y que había destrozado el filtro del cigarro por la presión que ejercí sobre el. Al parecer; Sasuke también lo notó, pero ni se inmutó. Él seguía fumando.

Lo miré detenidamente y repasé sus palabras con tranquilidad, hasta que encontré algo relevante.

—¿Creías? —le cuestioné con un tono extrañamente apacible.

Asintió—. Eso creí.

—¿Por qué dejaste de creer? —me sentí algo estúpida con la pregunta, en otro contexto eso lo hubiera dicho Peter Pan.

El sonrió burlón, dándole una última calada al cigarrillo— Ino se disculpó conmigo por tu comportamiento tan poco afable —hice una mueca, Ino entrometida—. Me ha dicho que no estás acostumbrada a tratar con hombres justo antes de llamarte 'Blancas bragas Haruno'. Eso derrumbó todas mis esperanzas.

Gruñí. Ino entrometida, como siempre, revelándole mi vida personal a descono… ¿qué?

—¿Disculpa? —de no ser porque había un espejo en la pared del baño me hubiera auto convencido de que mi color seguía siendo un blanco pálido, nada que comparar con un tomate. Además, ¿qué mierda fue eso de esperanzas? ¿Y porqué noté cierto tono irónico en sus palabras?

Me empezaba a enojar.

El sonrió, ó eso me pareció que era su mueca—. 'Blancas bragas Haruno', interesante apodo para alguien que se tiñe de rosa.

—¡No me tiño, es natural! —subí el tono haciendo un mohín enojado. El muy bastardo se atrevía a dudar de la autenticidad del color de mi cabello. Sí, sé que el color es raro, ¡pero vamos! Tampoco era una desadaptada en busca de atención, ¿verdad?

Oh, por Dios…

—¿Es natural? —preguntó él aún con escepticismo—. Pues deberías teñirlo. En serio. Quizá blanco, como tus bragas.

El espejo me devolvió el reflejo de una Sakura retorcida en su propio coraje y roja hasta las orejas. No se me ocurrían palabras lo suficientemente ofensivas tanto para él como para toda su familia y futura descendencia, y pensar que creí que después de pelear con Ino no me esperaba nada peor. Definitivamente no conocía a Sasuke Uchiha.

Alzó una ceja ante mi mutismo, y al comprobar que no podría decir nada, me di la vuelta, lista para salir de ahí. Sí, azotaría la puerta, saldría y pediría un buen café a su cuenta y me largaría de ahí. Estaba decidido. Estaba ofendida.

Apenas alcancé a girar la perilla cuando una fuerza mayor a la mía me había estampado de narices contra la puerta y de paso la había cerrado estrepitosamente. El eco resonó en todo el baño y escuché el marco del espejo pegar contra la pared.

Maldije como mi padre solía hacerlo cuando llegaba la factura de la luz —sí; lo memoricé— y me di la vuelta dispuesta a reclamarle por estar a punto de romperme el tabique. Quizá me lo había desviado, así yo podría demandarlo. Sí, dejarlo en la calle sería suficiente castigo por llamarme zorra, retractarse y seguidamente calificarme de mocosa sin experiencia.

Abrí la boca para empezar con un buen 'hijo de puta', sin embargo el aire que entró a mi boca apenas me fue suficiente para emitir un gemido ante la intromisión de su lengua. En menos de un segundo había acortado distancias y había invadido tanto mi espacio personal, como mi boca.

Puse las manos sobre sus hombros en un vano intento de separarlo, pero él se negaba, y carajo, que era fuerte. Eso e intentar que mi lengua no se moviera contra la suya guiada por la corriente eléctrica que corría en mi pecho perdiéndose en mi intimidad…bueno, era una tarea difícil.

Y lo fue aún más cuando aprisionó mi cintura entre sus manos y me apegó a su duro pecho. Hablando de duro…había algo ahí abajo que estaba segura que no era mío.

¿Así que 'Blancas bragas Haruno' había logrado tal cosa, eh? Pues ni tan mojigata.

Se separó bruscamente de mí cuando notó que estaba cerca de la asfixia, pero no me quitó las manos de encima o eliminó la cercanía de nuestros cuerpos. Simplemente me dio espacio suficiente para respirar y para que él pronunciara, haciendo que su aliento rozara con mis labios temblorosos:

—Estoy seguro de que llevas unas bragas blancas debajo de esa falda.

Lo único que razoné en ese momento para que no siguiera con el tema, fue besarlo, y así lo hice. Ésta vez fui yo quien inició el contacto y pareció muy complacido cuando pase ambos brazos por su cuello para atraerlo aún más, si es que eso era posible.

Nos separamos de la puerta y a trompicones llegamos a los lavamanos. Sasuke pasó ambas manos por mi trasero y me elevó, sentándome en un lavamanos. Di un brinco cuando mis muslos se mojaron con el agua que escurría de la fuga de una llave, pero el apaciguó el contacto frío con sus manos. Sus cálidas manos que exploraban mis piernas subiendo mi falda en el proceso.

Decidí entonces que yo debía hacer lo mismo, así que desabotone torpemente su camisa, acariciando con lentitud las líneas de su pecho y abdomen.

Él gruñó y dejó mi boca para complacer con sus labios mi cuello. Me arqueé instintivamente hacia él y mis pezones erectos rozaron contra su pecho, por lo que mordió mi cuello. Gemí inevitablemente sobre su oído.

En verdad no podía creer que yo estuviera en tal situación: teniendo sexo con alguien a quién había conocido esa mañana, y a quien odié en ese mismo instante, con nuestros dos mejores amigos esperando afuera del baño de mujeres de una cafetería, ¡arriesgándonos a que alguien entrara y nos descubriera!

Me sonrojé cuando el pensamiento hizo que un líquido cálido y espeso manchara mis bragas. Venga, que era virgen, pero tampoco estúpida: me había mojado.

Y él pareció darse cuenta también ahora que dirigió su mano a mi intimidad, acariciándola sobre mi ropa interior. Me mordí el labio para acallar cualquier sonido que pudiera traicionar la poca dignidad que me quedaba, y que pretendía mantener intacta; pero entonces sus palabras volvieron a mi mente: bragas blancas.

Con lo poco en blanco que me quedaba en la mente, intenté recordar mi debate de esa mañana a la hora de elegir la ropa interior que usaría ese día.

Usaría una falda negra, calcetas largas por encima de la rodilla y una blusa blanca, además de bufanda, chaqueta y guantes, que eran accesorios indispensables para mi vestimenta diaria. Había decidido usar un sostén negro que resaltaba mis senos, pero debido al color de la blusa opté por un sencillo sujetador blanco de encaje y para hacer juego, unas bragas blancas con encaje y un bonito moño en el…

¡Mierda!

Sasuke lo había notado ahora que mis bragas estaban en mis tobillos, y lo que más resaltaba era una mancha blanquecina en ellas. Subiendo la falda hasta mi cintura, me miró con una ceja alzada y yo lo fulminé con la mirada, totalmente avergonzada. Como si no le fuera suficiente con la mancha, introdujo de improvisto un dedo dentro de mí para comprobar que estaba lo suficientemente húmeda.

—Lista —murmuró ante mis jadeos y el movimiento inconsciente de mis caderas en busca de más contacto. Formó una sonrisa ladina en su rostro y retiró su dedo de mi interior con brusquedad para desabotonar su pantalón. Lo ayudé desesperadamente a bajárselo junto a su ropa interior y en pocos segundos su pene erecto estuvo ante mí, en toda su gloria.

Tragué en seco. ¿De verdad iba a caber? Hasta ese momento caí en cuenta de lo que iba a hacer. Digo, él tendría la vaga idea de que yo no tenía mucha experiencia…pero, ¿sabría con todas sus letras que yo era virgen?

Bueno, una vez que lo meta ahí me va a doler mucho, ni como ocultarlo y…

Choqué la espalda contra el espejo y proferí una maldición cuando me penetró de una sola estocada.

—¡Hijo de puta! —solté mordiendo su hombro.

El rió levemente y yo me sorprendí de que pudiera hacerlo.

—¡En serio eras virgen! —exclamó ronco, pero con una pizca de diversión en su voz, como si el retorcerme de dolor no acabara de convencerlo.

Quise decirle algo, pero me di cuenta que el dolor se transformaba muy fácil en placer y que él no temblaba precisamente por frío. Retiré los dientes de su hombro y susurré un 'continua' sobre su hombro que debió haber sonado sensual, puesto que lo sentí endurecerse aún más dentro de mí.

Me tomó del trasero y enredé las piernas en su cintura, para facilitarle los movimientos. En cada estocada sentía algo inflarse en mi vientre, presionándolo todo a su alrededor y minutos después, explotó, llenándome de una cálida sensación y una corriente eléctrica que me hizo perder las energías y dejarme caer contra el cuerpo de Sasuke.

Aún no podía asimilar todo ese placer y Sasuke seguía embistiéndome, hasta que también llegó y me apoyó contra el lavamanos nuevamente.

Tardamos un par de minutos en recobrar la respiración y él se alejó suavemente, subiéndose el pantalón. Bajé de un saltito del lavamanos y me aferré a el, insegura de poder mantener el equilibrio. Cuando mis piernas ya no temblaban tanto, me agaché dispuesta a subirme las bragas, pero no estaban donde se suponía que debían estar. Miré hacia todos lados, buscándolas, pero nada.

Miré a Sasuke. No, no, no. Preguntarle por la ubicación de mi ropa interior sería muy vergonzoso. Mucho más de lo que habíamos hecho ya.

La puerta del baño se abrió y Sasuke corrió a esconderse dentro de uno de los cubículos. Una castaña de aspecto enfadado entró. Yo le dirigí una sonrisa nerviosa y ella pasó completamente de mí, encerrándose en el cubículo del lado.

Nos apresuramos a salir del baño y Sasuke se abotonaba el último botón de la camisa cuando llegamos a la que era nuestra mesa. Estaba vacía.

Salimos del restaurant. Llevaba las manos aferrada a la falda, cuidándome de cualquier ráfaga de viento traicionera, y sin dirigirle la mirada o una palabra, le hice la parada a un taxi y rápidamente me subí a el, dejándolo atrás.

Le indiqué al chofer a donde me dirigía y me atreví a mirarlo una vez más. Él me observaba a través de la ventanilla y sostenía algo entre sus manos, a la altura de su cabeza...algo blanco.

Me sonrojé cuando caí en cuenta de que era y el sonrió con superioridad, justo antes de que el taxi arrancara.

* * *

><p>Bebí un poco de café e Ino se levantó murmurando un 'mala amiga' que me hizo sonreír. ¿Por qué? Porque me negaba a contarle porque habíamos desaparecido Sasuke y yo ese día en la cafetería.<p>

Oh, no. Jamás lo sabría. Prefería que siguiera llamándome 'Blancas bragas Haruno' hasta la eternidad.

Sonreí nuevamente cuando Ino azotó la puerta a modo de aviso de que saldría. Negué con la cabeza divertida al darme cuenta de que no tenía planeado volver hasta sacarle un poco de información a Naruto, aunque dudo que el autista del Uchiha le haya contado algo también.

Mi celular vibró sobre la mesa y la pantalla me marcó un número desconocido. Extrañada, contesté.

—Diga.

—Sakura —me congelé al escuchar su voz al otro lado de la línea y casi dejo caer el café hirviendo sobre mis piernas. ¿Cómo mierda había conseguido mi número.

—Sa−Sasuke —me recriminé por tartamudear y carraspeé—. ¿Cómo conseguiste mi número?

Pude adivinar una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro—. Tu amiga la fácil es manipulable.

—Deja de llamarla así —fruncí el ceño—. Además, ¿qué rayos quieres? No me molestes.

—Pues resulta Haruno, que no es precisamente mi hobbie robar virginidades en baños públicos, ni robarle las bragas a las niñas, así que iré a devolvértelas. En este momento.

—¡Pe−pero…! —quise objetar, pero él ya había colgado. Entré en pánico. Después razoné que él no sabía donde vivía… hasta que recordé sus palabras sobre Ino. ¡Mierda! Había aflojado la boca de nuevo, la muy maldita.

Bien, recapitulemos: Él tenía mis bragas y venía directo a mi casa a entregármelas. Algo en el contexto de la situación me decía que no sería tan simple como eso.

Corrí hacia la habitación y abrí el cajón de ropa interior, buscando unas braguitas blancas para cambiármelas por las bragas negras que me había puesto en la mañana.

Bien, a Sasuke Uchiha lo esperaría bien preparada.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Más de tres mil palabras, créanlo ó no. Sí, largo, pero me ha gustado bastante. ¿& a ustedes? Háganme saber su opinión con el botoncito de allá abajo. Hey! ¿de qué color son sus bragas hoy? Las mías blancas, espero a Sasuke (?)


End file.
